


Never Again

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Kink, Fighting for Dominance, Fist Fights, Getting Together, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When the pair of Parabatai stand on opposite sides of a battle, Alec knows he has only two options: fight or flight.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hunter's Moon 500 prompts (500 words or less) - prompt fill: flight

Never Again

Alec looked expectantly at the younger boy. Their eyes locked and Alec saw a fire burning in the other man’s gaze that matched the fire in his own veins.

Jace had constantly pushed him and finally, Alec had pushed back. They were both panting heavily. Alec was still holding a blade in hand. The faint noises of a battle rang through to them, but both ignored it. It didn’t matter. Both knew that this wasn’t about Alec capturing Meliorn and turning him in. It wasn’t even about the annoying girl Jace had been chasing ever since they had met her. This was only about them.

They had been at this point before. They had stood in front of each other, both undone, both with a desire boiling in them bordering on destruction.

Alec’s whole instincts screamed at him. He knew he had only two options: fight or flight. Before he could make a conscious decision, Jace’s muscled body collided with him and he couldn’t suppress the satisfied grin on his face, even though all air was pressed out of his lungs when he hit the ground. Finally they were doing this. Finally they were done hiding.

Jace was on top of him within seconds. With a painfully twist to his wrist the blond forced Alec to let go of the blade. Then Jace punched him. Hard. Alec felt his lip break and the distinctive flavor of copper spill into his mouth. Before Alec could catch his breath the fist was replaced by lips, teeth and tongue. Almost gently Jace licked away the small drops of blood before he bit down on his already bruised bottom lip. When Alec’s lips parted with a groan, the blond pushed his tongue inside to lick into his mouth, claiming what was his.

When Jace pulled away breathlessly, his lips shone crimson red from Alec’s blood. Jace smirked down on him while grinding against him leisurely. Alec used the momentum to free his hands and fight back. His right hand shot out and connected with Jace’s chin, but the blond grabbed his arm and yanked it back, flipping him over on his stomach, plastering himself on top of Alec.

Alec squirmed, but Jace held him down forcefully, each wrist in a strong hold while he bent down and his hips snapped forward, rubbing his erection pointedly over Alec’s ass. The raven boy breathed shakenly when Jace licked over his deflect rune, savoring the salty flavor of Alec’s skin. A whimper escaped him. Alec knew one of them had to give in and he also knew it wouldn’t be Jace. So he swallowed down his pride and stopped fighting.

“Jace.” His voice was hoarse and full of lust. “I’m yours.”

A shiver ran over Jace’s body at the confession.

“Promise to never run away from me again. From us.”

“Never again,” Jace agreed before he captured Alec’s lips with his own. Alec felt himself go pliant under the younger boy’s strong hold.

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are loved 💙


End file.
